The Lucky Man's Got A Demon Princess As A Slave
by Another Face
Summary: well...more chaos should be added to the inuyasha story, correct? two of my OC enter the story. a girly, strawberry blonde male and kouga's childhood friend, and female wolf youkai princess. read to find out.
1. The wolf Youkai Amaya

**The Lucky Man's Got a Demon Princess as a Slave**

His eyes mocked her. He knew she could no longer fight. She had lost her mission and the battle was over. He was the victor. Hence his name, Shing.

"Are you ever going to take this damnable spell off me, bastard?!" she yelled, quite sure that he would not. She only wished to make noise. Giving him a migraine was her only objective.

He smiled boyishly, and answered in a manner that showingly expressed his admiration of his own cleverness. "Please. You expect me to let you go after you tried to attack me twice now? I'm curious about you." He blushed momentarily. "And your motives."

She snorted impatiently, pissed off at the world, damning every god she knew of.

"Bastard..."

"Now, now. I have a name. Shing. Jin Shing . Now, say it with me... S-H-I-N-G." he pronounces each syllable carefully, as if she were a child. It got her attention. But even more of her anger.

"For you, bastard fits just fine"

He smiled placidly, ignoring the insult, determined to find out more of the fascinating female. "So, I told you my name. What's yours?"

She snorted. The expected response.

He was feeling giddy today, so this discussion was bound to turn into something fun. In his present mood, throwing up would be a joy."Well, judging by your clothes...and level of courtesy, I'd say you were...of the wolf demon clan! Am I right? Tell me I'm right. And, since that demon clan is so powerful, I'd say you have a sturdy, strong name, with a light feminine air to it. Come on speak up! I guessed and now you have to tell me if I'm right! It's a game now!"

Her cat like blue eyes pierced him, making him shudder. His smile faltered for a minute, hoping mentally that the incantation was pronounce correctly and that the spell he had on her was free of flaws.

"My name..." she paused, as if unsure whether telling him would endanger her life or not. "My name...is no business of yours"

He tripped visibly.

"Oh, come on! How about...if you tell me your name, I'll take that 'damnable spell' marking off of you." He, of course, had no intention of doing so.

Her eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed. She was suspicious. Youkai could smell lies and truth, and she did not sense the latter. He was the type of person who fooled around. He had no sense of power. He was totally, 100 percent lax. Being that, he wouldn't take the spell off her, for fear of his life. This Shing fellow was a joke, even for a human. She liked toying with fools. Even in the position she was in, he was the pray, and she was the predator. Telling him her name wouldn't hurt.

"My name is Amaya' if you must know" she said. She was rather proud of her first name. Night rain. It was dark and subtle, like her.

"That's a Japanese name, right?" Shing's eyes shone with what he thought to be another victory, although, he was being played. He stared at her intently. "Last name please."

She grimaced. Sure, her first name was strong and dark, suitable for a demon clan heir. But her last name, _Orino_, was a mocking, disgusting word for a wolf girl. Her father had given it to her. In thanks for her gender, he gave her immortal shame. ' 'Weaver's field' my ass. A name more suitable for a widow or a peasant girl.'

"Yoko." She lied. Through many years of asceticism, she had made a long list of each of her qualities she had to improve on, or change completely. It was one of many names she longed to have instead. Ambitious, just as she was.

"That's a lovely name..." he complimented, trying to sooth the demons un extinguishable temper by dumping pound upon pound of assuage into her ears and memories, hoping to get on her good side. Technically, he was hitting on her, put she probably wouldn't approve of that. Though, it was no surprise he was attempting a relationship. She was quite an eye catcher.

The first time she had attacked him, was in his village during harvesting season. During high noon, he was out in the field with all the other villagers, not so much working as flirting shamelessly with local girls. Then, suddenly, a small tornado was making a mad dash towards him. And, right where the chaotic vortex of cutting wind once blew mercilessly stood a female demon. The village women shrieked and ran away, but he stood still as marble, staring at this strange youkai.

She was both lanky and muscular, a good eight inches taller than him. She wore little armor and pale tan fur on her shoulders, legs, wrist, and waist. Her shocking blue made an oddly desirable contrast against her well toned body. Her raven hair was cut evenly, yet thrown carelessly into a loose ponytail, revealing her pointed elfin ears. He muffled a laugh when he saw the wolf tail hanging from her backside. Her presence gave her the one of immediate authority, and still Shing got the feeling that she was an immature, irresponsible teen still going through the fluctuating emotions of any other PMSing young women.

Her blues eyes had dawned down on him, as if he were insuperior, and not even worth a second thought. "Where is the man who killed my brother!" she roared at the entire village. Shing knew that by brother, she did not mean by blood, but more of loyalty and friend ship.

"That murder's scent is here, and if he wishes for all your lives, he'll come out and admit murder honorably and die!" no one moved. Humans were all too predictable. The ones who were innocent didn't speak up, and those guilty hide away. "I won't spare one person! Not one single...slimy...gutless human in this village, if you don't tell him to come out. I'll feed you all to my clan, and your hide will warm my cubs!" her fists were clenched, and she was shaking in rage.

The female demon's vengeful anger was a little unsettling, as if she could strike at any moment. And he was the closest person. Silently as possible, he backed away. Bad move.

Her icy glare pierced down on him again, a smirk on her lips. "You must be the bastard murderer! Only the guilty back away, and you smell like him." then she lunged at him. Like a wild wolf.

He instinctively cringed, and then he blacked out.

When he had awoken, he found out that the village priest had saved him, and he a fainted out of fear. 'How unmanly' he had thought. The priest gave him a seal later on, telling him the incantation to chant during his next encounter with the retributional female. Now she had the detriment. The seal would place a tattoo on her neck, which read the characters for 'slave'. That would ensure that she could not go back to her clan for help (it would be to shameful anyway and they would banish her) and that she could not deny his every whim temporarily. He had liked the sounds of that.

Thus the present and second meeting...

hoora! chapter one complete! the inuyasha gang will be in the next chapter!!!!


	2. You Know Her?

Disclaimer: ok...I don't own any of the inuyasha characters. THERE, I SAID IT, NOW YOU CAN SHOOT ME! Sobs of pain and depression 

Katie: I can help you with that... smiles evilly as she loads gun

Amanda: what?! No! I didn't mean it!!! Runs away AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Katie: bwahahahahaha!!!!

Amanda: no! Wait! Shot of gun ow! That was my foot! No wait! Have mercy!

Katie: NEVER!!!

Amanda: don't! What about all of the waiting fans? I have to finish the story, or else you'll be in eternal suspense! I HAVE TO FINISH THE STORY!!!!!

Katie: ..You're right, continue...

Amanda: thank the lord.

wait! i must put a dictionary for japanese words are included!!!

Katie: WHATS WITH THE HOLD UP!!!???

Amanda: Silence!!!

Kuso: shit

Baka/Aho: you fool/ idiot

Chikushoo: goddamn it

Koitsu/ Aitsu: this bastard/ that son of a bitch

**The Lucky Mans Got a Demon Princess for a Slave Chapter One**

Kagome found it quite hard to believe that the Shikon Shard was barely even three quarters completed. She had started this excavation at the age of exactly fifteen, and she was now heading rapidly, and unwillingly, to the senility of seventeen. She had realized, over her adventures, that getting older sucked, and, even though she could pass through time, she still aged as normally as everyone else. She was pissed today. Inuyahsa was on her case, Miroku kept on groping her and she sensed no shards. Not to mention she was in the middle of her first cycle.

Basically, it was the men who were annoying her. They didn't know the hints of a cramped up lower body, head ache, and bad temper about to explode. Silence until the boom. Sango knew, and tried desperately to change the subject of Kaogme to anything else. She even reminded Miroku that he hadn't yet felt her backside in well over 24 minutes. Inuyasha, well, Sango really couldn't help with him.

"Kagome, you stupid wench, where are the shards!?"

Kagome glared icily at the trees ahead of her, anger radiating off her skin.

"Um...Inuyasha, maybe you should leave Kagome alone? She seems a little upset." Shippou smartly suggested, looking out more for Inuyasha's well being than Kagome's.

"Leave her alone? I haven't done anything, ya stupid fox! She's the one being lazy and not doing anything!" Inuaysha retorted, threateningly fisting his hand tightly.

"Kagome is not lazy!"

"Is too."

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"Shippou was not letting up.

"Is too" nor was Inuyasha.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Seriously, guys, you really should leave Kagome alone" Sango cautioned, although Inuyasha didn't hear the hint of warning in her voice.

"Kagome, if you don't find a shard soon-!"

There was a small popping noise as Kagome's vein throbbed.

"OSWA-!"

"Kagome darling!" Kouga's voice rang in the air.

"Oh, great..." Inuyasha mumbled. Out of the trees ahead of them came a small tornado, following the scent of its beloved. Out from which came the young wolf prince, Kouga.

He smiled lovingly at Kagome. "Kagome, dear, how are yo-" he sniffed the air, sensing that she was in heat. "Oh...oh my..." he saw, also, unlike the oblivious Inuyasha, that her face was twisted in anger. He knew what the cycle was, and he knew, more importantly, that she was not a person to trifle with at the moment. "Um, Kagome, how have you been?" he approached her more like a friend than a man in love with her.

"Fine, just fine. And how have you been, Kouga-kun?" she smiled cheerfully. At least he wasn't ticking her off.

"I assume you were treated well?"

"Oh yes, very much so...well...more or less." She added glaring at Inuyasha. Saying only half the spell had reacted in an odd effect. Inuyasha was on his head, doing a perfectly straight hand stand. " What brings you here, Kouga-kun?"

"You," he replied, hoping her temper wouldn't rise. I didn't, though it made her face turn from red to a cute shade of pink. "And, i've heard some rumors about Shikon shards that I thought you should know about." Everyone brightened, even Inuyasha. Kouga was planning on trading this information for a kiss on the cheek, but since she was in heat...

"Another wolf demon tribe has a little less than a dozen shards, but they aren't doing to well with them. Clan members are tearing themselves apart to get one. I thought it would be best if you got them, other than have my men be torn apart by power we don't even need." Inuyasha snorted at this. Kouga returned with a low growl, and took a step towards Inuyasha. Kagome put her hands on his chest to hold him back, making Inuyasha growl this time.

"Would you quit touching him!" the hanyou yelled.

"OWARI!" ****CRASH

"..Bitch..."

"What did you call her!?" Kouga yelled.

"What's it to you?"

"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!"

crash crash crash crash crash crash

"Please ignore him." Kagome said sitting down on the ground. Kouga followed. "So, where is this clan of yours?"

Kouga grimaced "not my clan. Hell no. It's a rival clan that lives on Oki Island. Across the water. They're not known for their civil behavior. They kill their own kind, eat their babies, and walk around unclothed. They have many enemies and no allies. They were bound to die off eventually, and the demon and human world are better off without them."

"Thank you so much, Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled, hugging him. He smiled stupidly. Well, it wasn't a kiss, but it was a hell of a lot better then nothing.

"Would you stop holding him!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Why was she hugging him?

Inuyasha's yelling made Kouga smile even wider. He finally got out of his stupor when Kagome released him.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you, Kagome, I'll see you quite soon!"

"Wait! Aren't you hungry? We were heading to Kaede's hut, so you could have a bite to eat with us."

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude."

"No, its ok. You must be hungry."

"I'm not, really!" this response was quickly followed by a low grumble. Kouga's face turn pink. "Well, maybe just a bite..."

--

"Why are we going here, aho?"

"Ran out of scrolls."

"Really? Well, that's just fine with me!"

"Of course it's fine with you! The scrolls are ment to control you!"

"Damn right, and when I get out of it, you are SO DEAD!"

"Yes, and that's exactly why we're going to go see this miko. She has a subduing spell that will last forever."

"Chikushoo!...aitsu..."

"Now please, watch you language!"

"Yes sir...KUSO! I did it again!!! TAKE THIS GODDAMN SCROLL OFF ME!!!"

"Man, I'm gunna miss these spells..."

--

"So, Kouga, how do you like the stew?" Kagome asked, very proud of herself for making the food for all her friends.

"Its..It's really good! I've never had cooked meat before; it's not half bad! But...what are these little square white things?" he examined the vegetable on his wooden spoon with pure curiosity.

"Oh, that? It's a potato, Kouga. Its good for you."

"Is that what it is? It's weird smelling, but it tastes good. You're a wonderful cook, Kagome!" he was now flirting shamelessly, putting on his smooth charm. It was working. She was blushing.

"Oh, Kouga, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" she teased, tickled pink by is compliments.

"'Oh Kouga, stop it! You're embarrassing me!' my ass!" Inuyasha mocked in the corner, not taking a bite of what looked like one of Kagome's best meals.

"Inuyasha! Come on and have some food!" Kagome pleaded. She was over the argument they had had before.

"Hell no. I aint eating any of that nasty future stuff."

"OSWARI! No ramen for you."

"Oh, COME ON!" Inuyasha begged, hand outstretched to reach the unreachable container of noodles.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry, but your wonderful stew will go to waste. A demon is approaching." Miroku said, rising from the meal.

"Aye, its a very strong one at that." Kaede explained.

There were numerous shrieks of terror out side.

"Lets go!" Inuyasha said.

"I'll protect Kagome!" Kouga yelled, she didn't seem to object.

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"Inuyasha just let him."

"Yeah, listen to my women."

"She's not yours!"

"Close enough!"

Inuyasha knew it was not the time to be arguing as other yells came from outside.

"Fine! What ever!"

He ran out the door, only to run into a man, knocking him down.

The man lay shocked on the ground, clearly not expecting the fall on his bottom. He had strawberry blonde shoulder length hair, very unbefitting for a man, and a gangly figure. But, for what muscle he lacked, he paid back for in looks.

"Excuse me." He flashed a pearly white smile. "Could we speak to the priestess Kaede?"

"What's you're business?" Inuyasha asked, putting his tetsusaiga in the man's face.

He gulped. "She is." He replied, pointing to the demon every one had been panicked about. She was an extremely tall female, about three heads taller than kouga, and very muscular. She had evenly tan skin, and shocking blue eyes that held power and authority. She had evenly cut ebony hair, thrown into a ponytail carelessly. She wore pale tan furs and pitch-black armor, and had elfin ear. And a wolf tail.

"A wolf youkai?!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, aint she hot!" the man said, rising off the ground. "Amaya! Come on over sweet heart and get what coming to ya!!!" the man smirked.

The woman grimanced as she walked in an unnatural fashion. It was like her legs were moving, but the rest of her didn't want to follow. "KUSO!!!! CHIKUSHOO!!!!!" she pointed at the man. "BAKA!"

"Yeah, she'll do that sometimes."

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked the youkai

She grew angry and lifted the man up by the collar. "KOITSU!!!!"

"Amaya, put me down and apologize." The man asked.

"Yes master, I am sorry...CHIKUSHOO!!!JUST RUN ME THROUGH RIGHT NOW!!!"

"AMAYA! What did I say about your language?"

Amaya was about to answer, when Kouga's voice came.

"Amaya!" he rushed out of the hut, Kagome behind him.

"Kouga!?" she exclaimed.

"You two know each other!?" Kagome asked.

"An old boyfriend...?" the man asked, jealousy in his voice.

"Shing...HENTAI!!!!!"

yes, you have just witnessed a cliffhanger. Horrible, isn't it. I will update...never...JK!

Amanda: Point the rainbow flag cuz the Queen Mary has just arrived! Hoora!

Inuyasha: YOU! I have a bone to pick with you! Why do I get sitted so many times!?

Amanda: cuz you were being a jerk

Inuyasha: was not

Amanda: was too

Inuyasha: was not

Amanda: was too

Inyasha: was not

Amanda: you know, you're gunna lose the argument cuz I'm the author and I have the power.

Inuyasha: KUSO!!!

Sesshomaru: this sesshomaru also has something to discuss with you, Amanda. This sesshomaru is not yet in the story.

Aamnda: Holy Flaming Cripes On Toast! Its sesshomaru! The angel among demons! He is mine, and no one else shall claim him!

Kouga: I don't have any complaints, Kagome hugged me.

Amanda: KOUGA TOO! I am way to lucky! The hotty prince and the sexy lord, all mine for the taking!!!!

Kouga: I don't know how you'll do that since all the characters other than Shing and Amaya belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but, what ever

Amanda: DAMN! You're right! I hate copyright!!! Damn you Viz, and such...maybe I'll just burrow you all...shifty eyes with no means of returning you whatsoever.

Sesshomaru: this sesshomaru thinks that will not work since many have tried before and failed.

Amanda: ...damn.... well, that was my plan! Where's yours?!


	3. Author's Note Review Responses

a couple of responses for reviews. i would add a chapter, but i'm at my father's house and the chapter is saved on my mom's computer! i got grounded from the phone, tv, and outdoors for a month. thats, like, dieing right there for me because i love going outside. i begged my mom to not ground me from the computer, she let me off. just be happy i didnt get grounded from the commpy, or you'd have to wait every weekend while i was at my dad's house for the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------

**samuraiduck2: Funny story! Write more please! Update soon!**

Answer: I'LL TRY!!!! THANKS!

**animejacksparrowlover: can you make kag somehow related to amaya because they seem to have similar features and cna you make this a kag/kouga story instead,plz?**

Answer: amaya is not related to kagome, though they will become good friends. although...i will think about making amaya an distant ancestor of kagome? i'll ponder on that for awhile. and, sadly enough, even though i love the idea of a kagome/ kouga pairing, that is not the focus of this story. although, amaya will try to help the relationship develope, despite the feelings i my make her have for kouga. she really looks out for kouga as if he were her younger brother (although he's older) but, her feelings for him go deeper than sibling intimacey. i do have a kouga/ kagome fic in progress, but i'm not sure if you will be interested. its a harrypotter crossover, and i know how alot of people despise that idea, but i wanted to experiment.

**animejacksparrowlover: this is great! when will they meet the inu crew? and will this have an inu/kag pairing?**

Answer: it will be an inu/kag pairing. but the whole story does not revolve around them. this is really going to be centered around amaya and shing. i dont think they'll be a pair, romantically wise, but a friendship and trust will develope. kinda like inuyasha and kagome, except shing will love amaya. kouga and amaya are childhood friends, and amaya may develope fellings for kouga, or it just might be that she's always had feelings for him, but hid it by acting like his older sister.


	4. Dancing on the Hearth part one

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's the next chapter. Its actually part one of a flash back into Amaya's past. Its short, and I'm sorry for that. But I didn't complete the chapter yet, but I haven't posted for so long that I decided just to post what I have and write the second part later. It a flashback anyway, so it seems like I'm just going for the effect. But Read, review, and enjoy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Amaya, Shing, and this fanfics storyline/plot are my creations.

**Dancing on The Hearth (part one)**

The cave was of diminutive size. Filled with the scent of earth and raw meat, light glowing ghoulishly from the fire in the center. The place was fearsomely ancient looking. Wolf youkai were circled formally in the outskirts of the grotto, staring with a disconcerting air of awe and glorification at the flames. Silence contained the small area, the licking of the inferno growing steadily. The threatening feeling the wolves had of being burned to death was only extinguished by the rocks and dust that circled the outer most rims of the bonfire. The drowsy odor of sakura hung heavily in the air, tempting the youkai to drop their eyelids that were weary from wait. Yet they need wait for their lady no longer.

With long, sweeping strides, a tall, female figure entered the earthy chamber. Elegantly built, she bequeathed an indescribable aura of power and strength, only achieved by demon nobility. Her long, unevenly and rigidly chopped ebony hair followed her body like a unrelenting tsunami wave. Peddles fell quietly from her decorated head, leaving an even heavier mix of xerophyte, rhododendron, and baby's breath over the sakura perfume. With her body composed and poised, she stopped in her tracks, opening her previously closed eyes soundly. This had an immediate effect.

Her glassy, blue-ice eyes spanned the audience, sending a gasp throughout. With her deeply tanned skin conflicting her inexpressible eyes, the youkai could not bring themselves to look directly at them, for fear of being lost forever in her gaze.

Once it seemed the wait would last for all eternity, the female raised her arms high in prayer, facing the sky with her eyes closed in passion. A chanting of wolf howls filled the air, sending chills through any mortal who happened to be near. The mournful tune rang through the cave, escaping from its imprisonment and ringing into the night air beyond.

The ice-eyed dancer's gaze fell fleetingly on one tall, muscled youkai male who seemed to be the leader. He returned her gaze with contempt and challenge. One misstep, and he would see. She left his stare, and self-assuredly approached the fire.

So the ceremony began.

sorry, short! once again, reviews make me happy!


End file.
